


For Where My Heart Lies

by YoRHa_Flowers



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Content Warning: Depression, Content Warning: Suicidal Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt, Loneliness, Repressed Memories, Self Care, Survivor Guilt, someone needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoRHa_Flowers/pseuds/YoRHa_Flowers
Summary: With the destruction of the Machine Server in Mt. Ka'ala, A2 finds herself alone.Her very existence now wanted for termination, she seeks solace in reminiscence. She begins to document events, stories she will be able to share with her friends once she sees them again.





	1. Prologue - Post Pearl Harbor Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue which leads into the "Story."  
A2 is a mess after the events of Mt. Ka'ala. She still has to struggle to keep herself alive while also dealing with the thoughts in her own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm still alive and kicking! 
> 
> My burning hot fire for almost all things NieR has yet to be put out; though, uni and work will do it's best to keep the creative juices down!
> 
> But anyways, here's another thing I thought up while also working on Red Spider Lilies and another NieR project I'm brainstorming.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. Please feel free to comment your thoughts!

Rain. A quiet downpour settled amidst the ground. The air was humid and chilled.

The landscape was seemingly calm. The gray color of the rocks meshing with that of the dim, dark skies.

The facilities in the terrain lay abandoned, no chatter or work to be seen. The reason of that should be made obvious.

Bodies. That of androids and machines alike, lay littered along the shore and the mountain area. Water pooling and sliding along the metal and flesh of the deceased. The androids all had a variety of expressions. That of fear, regret, confusion, and for some, calmness and acceptance. Though for the machine lifeforms, it may have been harder to determine how they may have felt, but with how the bodies were positioned, it may seem that they shared similar last feelings as well.

A dim light flickered in one of the abandoned buildings. An oil lamp being lit.

A2 felt a chill run down her spine as she quickly wrapped the blanket ever tightly around her frame and huddled even closer to the source of light and heat that she had provided herself.

_"Just for five minutes," _she whispered to herself. She dared not to fall into unconsciousness, even with all the machines in the area currently inoperable due to the server shutdown. She remained wide awake. Allowing herself only a moment's rest for her body to recuperate a bit after the previous day's activities. By her side lay her sword, a flask of water, a few books, and 2 sets of YoRHa-issued visors.

A2's eyes drifted between the flickering light of the lamp and that of the visors on the floor. Eyes growing heavy, she picked up one of the books she had brought with her from the server facility. 

A bunch of rabble of complicated words, processes of how the server ran, how power ran through the facility, and other sorts of personal notes from the one who had scribed the notebook. The book was thick and had leather covering. The pages were worn and some of the handwriting was illegible in and of itself, but A2 focused on the words and what they could mean, doing her damnedest to avoid thinking on her own. Avoiding to dwell in her own thoughts and emotions.

She went through a quarter of the book before her mental clock told her that five minutes had passed. A2 quickly gathered her belongings and put most of it into a small satchel bag. She draped the blanket over herself and formed a makeshift poncho and then clutched her sword before making way out onto the wet landscape. 

As the android made her way through the corpse infested island. She took note of how the machines that were not operational had no damage on their bodies, they were simply disabled due to the server being offline. All thanks to a certain someone.

The bodies that had belonged to the androids, however, were fresh. Their bodies still showing that life had coursed through them not too long ago. Cuts and bruises shown through the ripped black leather. The wounds were precise; accurate. Hardly any wasted movement in taking the lives of the assailants. 

A2 counted the sixteen YoRHa units mixed along with the disabled the machines. Knowing that she was the one who had dealt their last. It must have been so easy, descending to this part of the planet in comparison to the rest of the machine-infested parts of it. To survive the descent, only to die mere moments, nay mere minutes, upon landfall. Then she heard it.

A roar from the sky. A flash of light appeared above the wandering android. Flashes of light. Eight of them.

_"Shit... " _ The android began into a sprint and then slid down the a smoother part of the cliff side. The friction caused by this action ripping part of her blanket. Once she hit solid ground, she took cover in a small opening in the mountainside.

The cave gave A2 some cover from the rain, but hearing through the soft downpour in contrast to the draft of the cave would not let her know when the flashes of light had landed. The ground underneath her earthy and damp from sand, rain, and rock. She laid herself down against the side of mouth of the cave and simply took comfort in the pitter-patters of the rain in the area around her.

* * *

A2's eyes shot up immediately. She had not meant to fall asleep. Maybe it was some form of unconscious force warning her, but she was able to pick up more sounds along with the rain and wind. 

Quick and silent sounds of _tap, tap, tap _on the mushy sand and mud betraying any form of stealth the objects approaching her position had. Two sets of footsteps is what A2 quickly deduced. They must have split up after they hit ground.

The objects began slowing their approach. A2 took a peek from around the cave's entrance and saw a pair of female models. One of the pair spoke up, "Are we sure the image data we got was right? It could have easily been trash falling off the cliff or something."

"It's better to investigate it now, instead of regretting it later," said the other. They began to survey the small beach. 

The taller one of the two, the one who had spoken first, picked up a rock and looked under it, disappointed when she didn't find anything, "Yeah, yeah, but couldn't they have sent us on a... y'know, less rainy day?"

"They want to eliminate this rogue android as soon as possible, so no."

The taller one then kicked over another rock, "I heard that this one is rather dangerous, 11E. Are you sure we shouldn't be with the others? Looking at the buildings and stuff?"

"What? You scared?"

"I mean, a little. We did find all those bodies of the group that was sortied here a day ago, and there was also one other group that was sent just last week."

"Makes you wonder how good this rogue unit is, doesn't it, huh?"

The taller one had gotten dangerously close to where A2 was now, she was still kicking over rocks. A2 began to steel herself.

The rather playful android began to speak again, "I don't think it really matters, we have the numbers; so hopefully, if she is still on this island, we'll be ready fo- **_GAH! ACK!!! *gurgling* _**

"5E?" came from the other android as she turned to where A2 had her sword through 5E's neck, "**OH FU- 5E!!! _YOU BASTARD!_" **11E began to charge towards the 

A2 unsheathed her sword from 5E. Leaving her to spasm, clutching in vain at the open hole through her throat.

11E's sword clashed against A2's.

* * *

The blanket covered android pulled herself up the cliff once more. Noting the signs of heat and marks on the ground where the flight units had touched down before taking off towards the Bunker once more.

A2 knew the reason for this, it was a one-way trip even if they did manage to kill her. Poor things. Just blindly following orders from Command.

The heat in the air told A2 enough in that she wasn't unconscious for too long, so the recent assassins had just touched down roughly 15 to 20 minutes ago. Thinking to outmaneuver the other androids, she laid herself down next to the corpses in the area. Waiting for them to come out from inspecting the Ka'ala sub-facilities.

This was when A2 realized that she had made a mistake. She laid herself motionless but in front of her, was another YoRHa assassin. They were dead, of course. But the lifeless eyes of the android disturbed her. A2 froze and wasn't able to move herself, her eyes glued to one of her victims. A victim of her own making, not the machines. Entirely fixated on the color and last bit of emotion the eyes exuded, A2 had not noticed the rain stopping or how much time has passed. The sun now peeking itself from the clouds, now highlighting their figures.

She was only taken out of her stupor by the sound of voices, one of which was a bit too high-pitched. Very unlike the first two voices she had heard earlier.

"Hmm, are you sure she wan't mixed with the bodies in there? She's not the one with the ponytail?"

Another voice picked up, it was soft-spoken, "The blackbox of our target is still active. And I hardly believe she's dead, given the amount of other bodies besides Pearl Harbor Descent team we have discovered so far."

A third voice was added to the mix, "Huh, a shame they're all dead, and we have to get rid of the last one. That team was filled with cuties." Three other androids followed after that one. 

The second android spoke up yet again, "I-I say we should stake this place out, set up camp, and wait her out."

"Huh, smart thinking, but we're just wasting our time while we're still full of energy, we should spread out more and-"

"Exactly why we should set up camp and conserve all that energy; our target, YoRHa Type A No. 2, must be exhausted after fighting yesterday. Who even knows how long her current fuel filter will hold up. She cannot maintain proper maintenance without the proper equipment. An android can only subsist so long on water alone."

The third voiced android simply nodded her head to the second. The second android continued, "We set up shop here on this clearing on the mountain, wait to hear back from 5E and 11E, and we'll go from there, sound good?" 

No one raised an objection. Now, unfortunately, their target overheard everything.

A fourth voice started to speak now, "Alright then, first thing's first, let's start cleaning up this place. Hey 1E, can you help me move the bodies?"

"Yeah sure!" said the second voice. As they started to gather the YoRHa corpses and machine lifeforms and putting them into different piles, A2 could feel the beating of her black box getting faster; she tried to steady her breathing as to not break her cover.

1E began to speak to the other android helping her with the bodies. "Y'know 17E, all these wounds, they're quite fascinating. In training, they never taught us to kill _each other_; though, we are _designed _for that. However, this rogue unit..."

17E finished that thought, "She probably knows the best way to kill us." They tossed the 11th assailant into the pile as if the android were nothing more than scrap. 

"Hmm, I wouldn't say that... it's more like, most of them have been stabbed through their black box with very few wasted cuts anywhere else, she knows not to prolong the suffering." Instantly, A2 thought of 5E writhing in agony, drowning in her own blood. _Yeah._

With each machine and android body the picked up, the closer they got to where A2 was positioned along with her new friend.

"Okay, it looks like 30E was able to get a fire going. Once we're done, let's warm up."

"Sounds good, uh what was the count on the bodies we got so far?"

"Huh, 63 machines and 14 androids... why?"

"We still have a lot of machines to move... but there are 3 android bodies still out there. Didn't only 16 get sortied?" 

"Maybe it's a body from the sortie last week?"

"Maybe, but the coordinates for that landing is 3 km away from here."

"Hey, alot can happen in a week? Perhaps it's someone of the Resistance."

"Hmm... that one in the... tarp could be it. Though Command hasn't heard from anything about the Resistance since the server went down 17 days ago."

17 days... It was still only late December. A2 could have sworn it has been longer than that since... everything. A heeled foot appearing in front of her face interrupted her train of thought.

"Oh yeesh, look at this one. She didn't have a nice death." They were talking about A2's new friend.

"Must have gotten surprised, the right hand was cut clean off. It also looks like the one who did this missed the black box, but cut through the ribcage so that they would still die from the bloodloss."

"Hmm, Oh! What about this one?"17E got on one knee as to inspect A2, "Oh wow, she's super pretty." The android got uncomfortably close as she got closer to A2's face, going so far as to grab her jaw and turn it.

1E moved next to her, "Hah? What's that supposed to mean? Aren't we _all _attractive? That's how we were designed right?"

"Hehe, I guess you probably wouldn't get it, but look at this beauty mark." 17E remarked. At this point 1E bended down, so that she was level with 17E.

"Huh, didn't know that the Resis-" Without a beat A2, seized her chance and stuck her sword through 17E's back, piercing through and hitting 1E aswell.

A2 quickly got up, and positioned herself so that 1E wouldn't be able to escape the end of the sword without the sword following her aswell. 1E was forced to the ground on her back, crying out in pain, with 17E already dead on top of her.

The other four androids that had set up camp, had come running quickly trying to surround A2. A2 blinked.

* * *

When A2 came to again, she was sitting in the same spot of the facility she was earlier. Book in hand, oil lamp burning, and warmly wrapped up in a blanket.

Something wasn't right.

She looked out the big open window next to where she situated herself and saw the same sunlight she always did, save for when it rained. However she did note that the mountain clearing outside the facility looked a lot more _clean_.

Then she heard a groan. A2 looked directly in front of her, a bloodied android leaning against the wall.

A2 spoke first at her strange visitor, "What happened?"

The android looked like they were in a daze, "Huh?"

A2 could see it. Half of the face was gone, exposing the metal endoskeleton that was typically underneath. She winced as she continued, "What happened..." She pointed outside. "Out there."

The android lifted their arm motioning to A2, "Y-you."

"Me?"

The android slowly nodded before resting their skull on the wall again. Keeping an eye on A2.

"..."

It slowly came back to A2 as she to recall what happened. It had to be in her memories, though she didn't want to go too far. She recalled herself surging with energy, but everything else was a blur. She ripped through 30E and two other androids as soon as 1E had expired and A2 had pulled out her sword from the lifeless androids. Killing them just went by so fast, like her sword was cutting through hot butter. However, she tossed her own sword aside though as she made her way to the last android, one of the two who had not spoken earlier. The one who ran back to the fire as soon as she saw one of the others get their heads split into two. When A2 reached her, by hand, she ripped the android to shreds, tearing off fingers... then limbs, it was like how... her friends and the machines killed... Rose as she was trying to protect Sonia.

Finishing the memory, she dragged the android back with her into the facility, and huddled her self into her window corner. Now here she was, apparently now two-thirds done with the book. Which then reminded her, A2 saw that her hands were still bloody. Her breath started to become erratic, and she threw up outside the open window.

"Ar-are you o-o- are you okay?"

Weak. The words came out so weak. A2 was surprised that the longest sentence uttered by this android who themself were tipping the scale between alive and not alive.

A2 simply replied, "No."

"I-I th-thought so." The android then looked down, knowing that their system was going to fail at any moment. A2 thought to gain a few answers first.

"You were sent... by YoRHa?" 

"Ye- Yes."

"To kill me? Why?"

"Ro-Rogue unit. Ro- classifi-clas- inf- classified information. Sensitive. Comma- the Commander issued. All Pear- All Pearl Harbor units be- must be destroyed- clas- must be destroyed. Test- you test- not sup- not suppos- to be alive. You are a traitor. Bei- being alive- you are- ma- makes you a- Huh? You ar-are a tra-traitor? Comma- Command betray-."

"Stop. Please," A2 knew that something was wrong with Command when their request for help and assistance was overlooked, but listening to the incoherent babbling only made the short-haired android more confused. "I am a traitor... for being alive? I don't understand."

"Wh-Why do yo- do live, th- why do you live, then?"

"For Seed, Daisy, No.4, the others... they died but I lived, I must... live long enough. At least for them."

"Why li-live? Why do yo-you even exist?"

"For YoRHa... to fight the machines," A2's brow began to furrow.

"To kill- to kill each other." The android's remark made A2's eyes widen in realization, the android continued, "Nothing-nothing else besides kill- killing each other. Machines, and-androi- kill- androids, kill them all. What el-else are we to do? Who- what do y-you- I have to exist for? Fam-family? Friends? Lo-Lo- Love? We kill, I-I kill, we need to kill you. We are Exec-" 

A2 stuck her sword through the black box, and left it there. She was now all alone again. Just herself and silence.

It was clear to A2 that she was angry, tired, and bitter. She had no real way to vent herself besides through her sword, her fists. Physicality. It was all at the same time clear and then static. It felt all too unreal. YoRHa wants her dead, the Machines want her dead, and in the deep recesses of her mind, she wants herself dead too.

No.

She had promised Seed that she would live for her, experience life for her.

Then... Number 4... overloaded herself to destroy the server so that A2 didn't have to. To defy the Red Girls. That's what Number 4 did at the very end, she lived even though Daisy and Erica had ripped chunks of her body off. She lived despite what the Red Girls had thought earlier, thinking that Number 2 was the only one left to overload herself. 

Yes. That was her mission. To destroy them all, the Red Girls. To not let Rose, Anemone, 4, 16, 21, or any of them die in vain for this futile struggle. She will live long enough to see the end.

Then what?

What was she going to do after?

She'll join them. She will wait and fight for however long it takes. No matter how many machines she has to cut down, no matter how many assassins YoRHa throws her way. She will overcome them all, all in the hopes that she can come back to her friends to tell them that they lived for a purpose.

A2 looks to the book she is holding onto. She sees how the blood from her hands has dampened the some of the pages inside. However, these pages were quite more comprehensible than the rest of the notes in the book. She flips through these pages, seeing how this worker was writing to their parents back home about their everyday life on the island. It is rather absurd, since this human is most likely dead by now, and so their parents never got to read any of the letters. But perhaps, they did get to share the stories, at least in the end, right?

How do the humans on the moon tell stories? What do they believe in?

None of that mattered to A2 now. Leaving Hawai'i and finding her next step to disabling the machines is all that's left. Staying here, sooner or later A2 was going to get herself killed. To stay alive, she needed to learn to adapt, to move, and survive.

She needs to survive. She absolutely has to. 

She knows exactly who to first tell everything.

_Number 4,_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... A2 is going to be writing letters! Or internalizing events in the form of letters in her memory palace, to be more precise.
> 
> But, Flowers, A2 seems a bit too... dim... for that sorta stuff. Eff that. A2 is hella intelligent, she's just not as book and tech savvy as 042.
> 
> Again, this will be mere speculation on my part, not canon. But, I just wanted to expand more on A2 lore. How does this free-loving badass go from that bitch who stared down the Red Girls to naked forest lady?
> 
> Please comment your thoughts! Thanks again!


	2. Glimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the beginning of the new year, and it appears our little android is in the midst of coming to a decision that will affect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! I appreciate those of you who have stuck with me so far, and I hope you enjoy some more introspective A2.

_Number 4, it appears that I made a mistake... Shit... It's only been a month._

"Hah... Hah..." exasperated breaths escaped from the exhausted android.

_January 10th, 11942 AD, Somewhere in Hawai'i..._

A2 staggered herself along the coastline, using her sword as a support for her hampered movement. There was a trail of blood tailing behind her. 

"Shit... gaaaAAHH!" A2 abruptly came to a halt as the pain started to get to her. She desperately moved herself close to some rocks that looked out onto the expanse of ocean. Once she was situated, she stabbed her sword beside her and gently lowered herself down onto the cool and damp sand. She was wary to not get any sand into her open wound.

A2 flinched as she picked her left leg up, inspecting the open gash in her thigh. The cloth to her legging was torn, and the cut itself wasn't too deep into her flesh. Or, at least, that's what she told herself.

"Ugh... what even got me?" A2 thought aloud. _Ballistic damage? No. The tearing pattern of the cloth doesn't seem to back that up. Was I cut?_

The android thought back to her last encounter with her YoRHa assailants not too long ago. _They got the drop on me... there was only... three? THREE OF THEM?! I swear there was more. It felt like it was more... _A2 pinched the bridge of her nose, inwardly scolding herself for performing so poorly. _The fighting didn't even last that long... just a little less than a minute. It must have been that dual-wielding android with the knives... Ugh! YoRHa are freaking assholes._

"Hmmph!" The pain flared up again, taking the android away from her thoughts. The bleeding had slowed but it was still constantly oozing out, A2 knew she had to take of the wound, lest she be attacked again with an extreme disadvantage. She quickly brought up her small satchel and inspected her belongings. A flask of water, her visors, a pulse something? and 1 [Medium Recovery]. She silently cursed herself for not carrying more stuff. 

_It looks like I need to learn to scavenge some more, huh? _A2 smiled to herself. She shifted her body so that she wasn't directly situated atop the small pool of blood. From there, she pulled out her one recovery item and then began to quietly apply it to herself. _Mmph! _It stung, but it provided a cooling sensation afterwards. The biogel cleaned and repaired the wound rather quickly. A2 quickly blinked the small tears from her eyes.

_What? No! I'm not a big baby. It only hurt a little. _A2 gave a small chuckle to herself as she felt her leg going a little numb. She would have to give herself a bit of time for her leg to properly heal. Taking another glance at the leg, she knew the exterior skin was done for, but at the very least she knew she was still kicking. _Heh. Oh come on that was funny, I bet Number 16 would have laughed at that... Okay, she probably wouldn't. _

The android pulled her head back to look at the sky, imagining her friends. Then shook her head when she imagined them groaning at her. A2 buried her face into her hands as she began to further contemplate. _How long do you think I'll last? I give myself another year, probably 2 months at least... I can see that scowl, Number 4... Please don't look like that..._

A2 looked back down at the ocean, and started to massage the area around her recently treated wound. _YoRHa has really been cranking them out though. Each one better and stronger than the last... What do you think I should do? You guys have any ideas? Seed? Number 4?_

The lonesome android let out a huff of cool air before further relaxing into her spot. She had nothing but her thoughts and imagination to keep her company. No books nor lanterns to distract her ever active mind. _You think after reading several entries on hydroelectricity I would have some bright ideas on my own... but to be honest, I did not understand a bit of what they were saying in those things. _A2 could feel Number 21 and Number 16 groan aloud while Seed would have lightly chuckled at her. 

The one thing she did know, however, was that she needed to be where the machines were.

It was quite honestly, a Catch 22. She would be thrown back into the Machine War and would have to face both YoRHa and the machines on -more than likely- a day to day basis. Perhaps a weekly basis at best. However, the one thing positive about this would be that A2 would not be the primary focus with machines in the vicinity, and thus be treated more as a lesser threat. That is what she hoped at least. If the Red Girls were even remotely trustworthy, which they're not, A2 knew that her very existence was viewed as one of the biggest breaches to the YoRHa Project itself. So, in any case, she would have to tread lightly so that she would be able to survive long enough to feel like she accomplished something.

_Where would I even go from here? _The crisp air mixed with the mist of the ocean began to hit A2 as she was thinking. _Eastward? Towards the Kingdom of Night... Or maybe towards the West? _A2 didn't really have to think too hard about this. She knew where she wanted to go. Her memories with her grandmother and their farm were warm and bright, she knew her friends would probably love basking in the rays of the sun. Days filled with bright colors, working without worry, cold showers of rain, basking in the warmth of each other... A dream so far away.

A2 had not realized that she had her eyes closed until she opened them to see flashes of light in the sky above. Again. 

The android gave a smirk. _Three again. _She stood up and gave a few solid kicks. The android's smile grew a tad bit more. As she pulled her sword from the ground, she inspected it. It was worn, chipped, and more than likely would become more and more of a liability. She gave out a small huff, but her smile was still there. "Ready for one more?"

* * *

As suspected, the sword was broken in the midst of the fight. But this gave Number 2 the edge she needed as the assailant had not suspected the targeted android to proceed to stab her with what remained of the weapon. A look of shock was evident, though her eyes were concealed by YoRHa's trademark visor... The great sword the assailant carried fell from her grip.

As the assailant gripped at A2's body as she was fell to her knees, A2 began to feel a tad bit of remorse though her face didn't portray it. _Number 4... You didn't see that, right? I'm sorry._

Another YoRHa hypocrisy, another group sent to their deaths. Unlike each and every sortie sent to Hawai'i after the Experimental group. A2's body shivered a bit, and she began to scavenge what she could.

She procured more recovery items and salves from the Healer model. But when she began to loot the Defender model... "What the hell is this?" A2 withdrawed her hand away from the body as she began to feel something stuck to her hand. It was... crumbs? A2 was curious, so she went and pulled the bread-like substance from the Defender's carry pouch. It was mushy... it was inconsistent, and it looked like it was held together by some sort of... syrup? She smelled it, and then proceeded to lick it. She shrugged and took a bite out of it.

"Eugh... That's nasty..." A2 said this as she proceeded to take another bite. The "treat" was indeed quite unappetizing as it was not intended for human, or in this case android, consumption. It would be more palatable to that of an animal, that of a boar or a cat, perhaps. However, though she thought the treat rather not to her liking, the little android finished it off, even eating the syrup and crumbs still stuck to her fingers.

"That was... pretty gross," the android said, unconvincingly, to herself. She grabbed the pouch and put it in her own satchel.

A2 moved over to the model she didn't quite recognize, it seemed different from the E models she had been facing quite recently. Notably, she knew Gunner models almost never carried heavy melee weapons when they already carried a rifle, if anything, a combat knife and/or a sidearm would serve as a secondary to a Gunner. The recent E models have stuck with melee based weapons, they typically favored spears and the standard YoRHa-issued blade.

"Interesting..." A2 quietly wondered to herself. _Are they focusing on a model that can focus on both long and short-ranged combat? _Having a model like that would completely give Number 2 a disadvantage in battle._ Perhaps making it so their Executioners are better equipped for their assignments? Or are they overhauling the data to all the units? Maybe stopping the Gunner line?_

A2 picked up the face of the hunched over unknown model... _Light purple hair, no beauty marks... _She opens an eyelid. _Pale blue... what am I even doing? _

Truly, the little android had no idea what she was doing. She had not previously inspected the bodies of other models to determine a significance in their difference and similarities. A2 quickly surmised that perhaps there wasn't really supposed to be anything if at all to tell the difference between the models besides what they did. 

The android lowered the head back down, and altered the corpse so that it was in a more comfortable position. What remained of A2's sword was still stuck in her abdomen.

"Guess I'll trade ya, huh?"

It was silent affair. Not a single word escaped from A2's lips as she picked up the unknown model's rifle and magazine belt. She looked over to what the Healer model was using, a spear. However, she decided to stick with her integrity and pick up the rectangular chunk of metal instead. She was surprised to see that the weapon was lighter than she had expected it to be, and she was even more shocked to see flicks of electricity coming from it. It was cool, but the little android looked back to the spear and shook her head for the umpteenth time that day. Ultimately, she knew the only way she knew she was going to be on par with YoRHa was to push herself with things she wasn't used to. _I should probably learn a bit more about long-ranged fighting anyways... _A2 sighed, "Haaa... I really should have learned as much as I could have when the Resistance and 16 were still around, heck 21 would have probably loved to inspect this sword."

A2's lips turned a bit downcast as she looked to the sky again. No lights, but she wouldn't be under the same sky very soon. _I have you with me, right Number 4?_

The little android then turned to the deactivated flight unit, thankful that the pulse thingamajig did it's work; it was unfortunate though, for the Defender model.

After putting the rifle and the sword on the sides of the vehicle, Number 2 situated herself in the unit, trying to get a comfortable. "It's been awhile... but I think I got this." As if on cue, the systems of the flight unit began whirring back to life.

The android took a look back at the island. " I'll see you guys... I'll be coming back soon. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a sucker for Little Adorable Idiot A2 who eats animal bait... and puns!
> 
> Please, comment with your thoughts and things you would like to see! Cameos coming up soon-ish!


End file.
